The Journey of Cinderbella
by summerrlovin
Summary: A prince, a commoner, a step-mother, two evil step-sisters, and a dog named Jake. Only, in this story there's no fairy godmother to help Isabella along the way. Lessons about the real life and journey of a girl named Bella. A B/E fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone :) So I couldn't get this idea out of my head, and once I started typing I just couldn't stop. This story is based back when there were kingdoms and everything. It's not exactly like Cinderella, it's just the characters are based off of those. The rest of the story plot is mine. And Stephanie Meyers. Because we are all well aware of how she owns all Twilight characters. :)**

**Anyway. I'll stop blabbling. See you at the bottom!**

* * *

><p>My whole life, all I've ever known really, was how to work hard. In the kingdom where I live, working hard meant food on the table during winter, and dreadful hot days on the field during summer. My father, Charlie, was chief of agriculture in our section. This meant he was home little, but it provided us for what we needed. It used to be the two of us (I never knew my mother-she died during childbirth), but when a young woman moved into town with her two twin daughters, everything changed.<p>

"Isabella! I asked for my meal to be brought to me ages ago!" was the wretched sound I was greeted with as I carefully entered the dining room with a steaming plate of food.

"Finally girl." My step-mother Renee said, "Come, set it down in front of me. Don't just stand there looking clueless. And do try not to spill it on me."

I could hear Tanya and Jessica giggling from the other side of the table. Oh how I wish Father were home. He only came home one week of every month. When he was home though, Renee would treat me as one of her own. When Father left, however, I was treated as a nobody. Or worse yet—a slave.

Tanya and Jessica were every bit as spiteful as their mother. But what they lacked in kindness, they surely made up for in beauty. Now, I was no pretty thing myself, but compared to them, I truly looked like a simpleton. I had dark hair while Tanya had gorgeous golden locks and Jessica had flowing auburn ones. My completion was pale from being inside and doing chores everyday, while their skin had a light healthy glow from being outside all the time. My eyes were a dull brown, while both of theirs were icy blue. Just like their mother's.

"Isabella, why are you just standing there? Go aid Tanya and Jessica." Renee said with a huff.

"Yes Renee," I whispered as I bowed my head to her, and then turned around to walk over to the two sisters. As I neared Tanya, she 'accidently' dropped her plate full of food all over the white carpet.

"You clumsy girl! Come clean this up before I hurt myself!" Tanya practically screamed into my face. Sadly, this happened all the time. Every day.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, and you are about to enter the tale of my journey as Cinderbella.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short chapter, I know, but this was just to introduce the story and put it out there.**

**Reviews would be nice :)**


	2. Green

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry for not uploading for so long. I have been crazy busy these past few months, but fortunately my schedule has started calm down a bit, so maybe I'll just set a day where I'll update a chapter every week. I was thinking about thursdays...or monday. Sound good? Okay, see you at the bottom :)**

* * *

><p>As I wipe the perspiration that clings to my forehead like a second skin while I scrub at the clothes I am trying to launder, I can't help but feel a bit bitter towards the giggles I hear coming from Tanya and Jessica outside. The air is humid as I try to launder the clothes. I close my eyes as I desperately try to remember the life I had before my mother died. It was a happy, carefree childhood. Not anymore…<p>

"My goodness Isabella! Stop standing there like a mindless girl and finish the clothes!" Renee huffed, bringing me out of my reverie.

"Yes ma'am." I responded quietly, my head once again bent, too exhausted to lift it to look into her wretched eyes.

My fingers screamed out in protest I started scrubbing the clothes again.

* * *

><p>Getting water to fill the buckets for the clothes was the only happy moment in my day. This was the time I was free to skip, dance, and sing like a schoolgirl. I happily danced around in through the shallow forest and across the meadow as I headed for the stream. As I started descending down the slight slope toward the river, I paused for a second when I heard the mumbling of people. Quickly dashing behind the tree, I looked over toward the river bank where I saw two men talking and laughing. One was tall and built like a giant, with a head of brown hair. He was standing next to the black horse that was tall enough to carry a giant comfortably.<p>

The other man, though, he is what grabbed my attention. He had bronze hair that seemed to shine with highlights when the sun hit it. He was standing next to a beautiful white horse and had his head thrown back in laughter. My breath caught in my throat. I don't think I've ever seen anyone quite as beautiful.

All of a sudden I lost my footing, and gave out a startled cry as I tripped down the slope.

As I landed on my back, all I could see was two electric green eyes staring at me, and then my world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Good? Bad? It was really short, maybe I'll start making them longer. If not, I might be tempted to update twice a week... who knows. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! (And you can tell me which day you prefer me to update too(monday or thursday?), that would be great. :) Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3- I'm back!

Hey guys, I know I've been gone a long time (2 1/2 years) but now I'm back. I was debating on whether or not to continue the story. If you'd like to read more of the story, just let me know so I'm not posting/writing for no one to see it. Thanks! 


End file.
